


Untitled Nagron Guard Duty Smut for venomedveins

by betterrecieved



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>venomedveins prompted nagron on guard duty with horny agron and dutiful nasir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Nagron Guard Duty Smut for venomedveins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venomedveins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/gifts).



Making attempt to stare forward into forest, Nasir huffs irritated sigh.

Agron’s lips smirk against his throat. Nasir’s cock twitches and fills, his lips betray him, parting to moan, “Ah, ahhhh.”

"I will have you upon this very wall," Agron breathes hotly into Nasir’s neck. In corpse-calm quiet of night, chirps and chatter of insects, glow and glimmer of stars recede. There is only Agron’s voice hushing promise of pleasure that follows momentary pain, of pain that chases pleasure until both are indistinguishable, until Nasir is gulping, gasping, fucked to Agron’s completion. "On your hands and knees, my fingers working you open in short order - for you are-"

"Committed to task," Nasir cuts in, swallowing hard. "Spartacus would have us ensure safety of camp." He pulls away from Agron’s grasping hands, though escape leaves him without warmth of his cloak.

Agron leers at his exposed chest, nipples hard in chilled night air. Bends to lick and snap sharp teeth at Nasir’s nipples, holding him captive when he attempts escape from distraction of tortuous pleasure. ”As am I.”

"Task at odds with wishes of Spartacus." Nasir snatches at cloak, frowns up at Agron when gladiator holds fabric fast in his big hand. "Agron. Return my cloak!"

"Wishes of Spartacus eclipse mine? Here, have precious fucking cloak, Nasir!" Agron thrusts fabric at Nasir, then turns from him with petulant look clouding handsome face. His long legs prowl length of crumbling stone wall with impatience of man accustomed to movement, to blood-smeared clamor of battle. To be quieted for hours on end must be tortuous to man such as Agron.

Nasir hurls cloak over edge of wall in frustration. ”Agron! Duty does not extinguish flame of desire.” His hard cock leaking warm fluid onto his cold belly stands proof of his words. Agron gazes at evidence, licking his lips hungrily. Nasir rolls his eyes. ”I would only prove myself capable in light of disastrous watch with Lugo.” Last remark spoken in low voice.

Agron is back at his side instantly. Rough fingers stroke his chin, lifting his bent head. “Nasir. You stand capable of anything.”

Agron presses soft kiss to his lips, meant no doubt to reassure, but heat remains pooled in Nasir’s groin, flares to conflagration when Agron’s arm encircles his waist to pull him in closer. Sigh of acquiescence escapes him as his body molds itself to Agron’s form.

Then Agron is all over him, Nasir defeated by traitorous desire. Agron’s impatient hands pinch and twist at his nipples, divesting him of breeches before Nasir can voice concerns for modesty and prying eyes.

There is just room enough on wall’s surface for Nasir to spread his legs, and after quick glance around him he does, wanton thighs straining to make room for Agron’s big body as Agron pauses to divest himself of cloak and subligar.

"You take my fingers so prettily into tight hole," Agron praises. Big body presses down on Nasir as oiled fingers pump in and out of his body. Nasir arches his back, ignoring discomfort of hard surface against his shoulders and ass.

Agron’s long fingers relentlessly stroke spot inside of him that makes Nasir wail, and sharp plaintive sound is pulled repeatedly from his body. ”Agron!” He nearly rolls from wall in effort to elude cruel fingers that seem determined to wrench climax from his body before he can be filled to delicious overflowing.

Agron eases fingers out of him, sits up to swing long legs over edge of wall, feet dangling. Leans back to brace himself with palms at other edge. He presents his lap to Nasir. “Come here.”

Nasir bites his lip, body following Agron’s direction almost without thought. Long, thick cock like forearm strains against hard planes of Agron’s stomach. It is not easy cock for Nasir to seat himself upon in best of times.

Nasir wraps his arms round thickness of Agron’s neck, resigned to lack of proper leverage. He feels Agron line up leaking wet head of cock against his opening, feels Agron’s hips flex and lift under him so that cock is pressed firm to Nasir’s hole.

Nasir shudders out steadying breath. Agron’s hand strokes his back, making slow circles as Nasir lowers himself onto hard flesh, takes Agron into himself inch by inch, feeling as if his ass will never meet Agron’s thighs.

Finally Agron is inside him. Nasir bends his neck to receive long wet kiss from Agron’s uplifted mouth. Then Agron leans back, Nasir clenching his knees around Agron’s torso, moans growing louder as Agron shifts inside of him.

When Agron begins thrusting, Nasir can only hold tight to Agron, cannot even brace himself against force of Agron’s pistoning hips. He can only moan and wail as cock stretching him wide grinds hard into spot inside him.

"Anyone might look up and see you impaled upon my cock." Agron’s voice is hoarse. "Spartacus himself might stumble upon you with knees spread wide so that glistening stretched hole is exposed…"

Nasir’s release splatters against his chin, splashes into his open mouth. Agron takes it all back from him, sucks fluids from Nasir’s bottom lip, licks his chin clean. Nasir digs nails into Agron’s shoulders - only way he can remain upright against onslaught of Agron’s mouth. Growl signals Agron’s impending completion, and Nasir shuts his eyes tight, lightheaded from dizzying effect of Agron’s snapping hips.

When Agron climaxes it is with hard, grinding thrust that pulls shriek from Nasir.

"I have summoned all of Roman empire to camp," Nasir frets while he gingerly slips breeches back on. Agron has licked him mostly clean of fluids, though slow trickle of Agron’s climax swirls down his thighs. Nasir thinks of awakening camp greeted by sight of his stained breeches and flushes.

But after long search, Agron does not recover discarded cloak even with aide of torch.

"Wind must have carried it into woods." Agron dangles legs from wall once again, lifting arm to offer Nasir shelter of his own cloak.

Nasir considers. Rebels may find him curled up against Agron in morning. It is bad enough that he has shirked duty to rebellion…

Agron guesses dilemma immediately. “Rest eyes strained from task well done, Nasir. I will awaken you before sun brightens sky and you may wear this cloak.”

Nasir nods gratefully, pressing his body into Agron’s, his duty fulfilled.


End file.
